deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratman
cardboard cut out.]] Ratman is a fictional superhero mentioned in Dead Rising, Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, and Dead Rising 2. Dead Rising and Chop Till You Drop Colby's Movieland was showing a Ratman film when the zombie Apocalypse struck. There are several posters and cardboard cutouts advertising the film in the theater's lobby. There are also promotional spinoffs in the theater store and in stores around Paradise Plaza including: The RATMARINE toy found in Child's Play, Ye Olde Toybox and Children's Castle. The Ratman action figure found in Children's Castle. The Ratman T-shirt's found in Colby's Movieland gift shop. Dead Rising 2 In Dead Rising 2 Chuck Greene wears a Ratman costume. Other appearances Ratman also appeared in events from the Japanese rhythm battle game [http://game.capcom.com/otoren/etc-check-201311100000.html Otoranger], the official site revealing the story of Ratman. Ratman Story In Epoch City, the rich Habanero foundation made the city more habitable, with the dazzling Habanero Tower in the center and many people wearing jewels. On the other hand, the periphery of the city is getting poor and turning into slums where even the light from the city can't reach. The mayor was frustrated with it and wanted to get rid of the slums to make the city more beautiful. From the Habanero foundation, the Pepper corps led by Habanero appeared to do the ambitious job. Every day, poor persons were chased away from the slums, some running to the sewers and being forced to live in a dark underground city. However, Steven Gordon, a cheerful young scientist that works in the laboratory from a big company, a man good at any sports, and someone that many believe to have the potential to be the next president, has a secret that no one knows. He was rised in the slums and likes to help the poor, being like a light to them. He believes that a new era will come, and to help the poor, he steals food and money from Epoch City as a messenger of justice, the gentleman thief Ratman. Characters *'Ratman:' Steve Gordon was born during Christmas in a wealthy family. However, his family was attacked and killed by mysterious robbers. Luckly, a crying Steve survived and was found in a manhole by a homeless old man, Giuseppe. Steve grew underground, surrounded by rats. Giuseppe used to be millionaire and had great knowledge, teaching Steve many things until he was 20 years old. Dying, the old Giuseppe revealed the tragedy that happened to his parents and the truth of Epoch City. Steve than decided to live as a keeper of Epoch City, becoming Ratman to defeat Habanero. As Ratman, he is an unrivaled hero with extraordinary physical performance gifted with Giuseppe's teachings. He also trained martial arts and developed his own equipment, like the Rat Saucer, Rat Stick, and Parmesan Bomb. Day and night, he protects the weak and poor from evil. *'Scarred Habanero:' The leader of the Habanero organization and the Pepper army that governs Epoch City. In the past he was a talented and respected scholar, but had a sudden change after an incident in which he went missing. After some time, he reappeared and built Epoch City, also establishing the giant Habanero foundation responsible for the city. His ultimate goal is to turn the world into an unified nation, "Habanero World". However, he is also ruthless and tyrannical, wanting to reach his goals by any means necessary. Even his loyal Pepper corps are nothing more than experimental material to him. His only weakness is the odor of cheese. In an old battle against Ratman, he was plaged for years by the damage of a Parmesan Bomb, the reason for his nose being like a habanero. *'Ratwoman:' Catherine Gordon is the granddaughter of the founder of the company that Steve works for. She was involved in a stalker (Cat Punch) incident and was helped by Ratman. She knows Ratman's identity and fell in love with Steve, deciding to also protect Epoch City. *'Ratboy:' Billy Gordon is the result of the love between Steve and Catherine. Although he is only five years old, he is very naughty and is always a trouble to his parents. When their house was invaded by a thief (Cat Punch), he took care of the problem and now is the keeper of their home. His parents, although opposed due to his age, decided to add him as a member since he would not listen to what they say at all. *'Cat Punch:' Greg is a childhood friend of Catherine that unconditionally loves her, believing that she can only stay with him. Due to his erratic feelings and Steve's presence, he became a stalker, displaced from society. One night, when alone, a red nosed man appeared and gave something to him. "You wish, and I will grant", he said. Greg disappeared with the mysterious man in the darkness, and when he returned, he had a cat-like appearance. Taking advantage of his small body, he specializes in quick attacks like the Cat Straight, Cat Upper, and Cat Hook. *'Doggy Bag:' Al was a police officer from the Epoch police department when he encountered a robber during a patrol with his colleagues. Having a strong sense of justice, he hunted down the criminal, but was injured by a surprise attack and missed the culprit in the darkness. Later, his partners considered him a martyr, and to get revenge against the perpetrator, he applied to be the first experiment of the "Super Cop Program". Being combined with the abilities and olfactory skill of a bulldog, he was reborn as Doggy Bag. His colleagues clasped the martyr, and since then, he was given clearance to get the criminal, diligently doing his work and being capable of smelling even small pieces of cheese. *'Pepper corps:' An evil army that serves Habanero. They were subjected to body modification, including their brain, being killing puppets that only do what Habanero commands. In one hand they carry a pepper gun that gives fear to the population. Trivia *Survivors Sally Mills and Nick Evans, who are found hanging off the giant rabbit balloon in Wonderland Plaza in the unannounced scoop Hanging By A Thread, also wear t-shirts with the Ratman logo. *The Street Fighter character Mel Masters likes Ratman. Gallery /Gallery}} See also *Colorado Aspens, baseball team, another entertainment venue with merchandising. *Clint Rockfoot, a movie star in Dead Rising 2. Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Organizations